Olivia
Olivia is one of the main characters of Minecraft: Story Mode. She is an expert builder and redstoner, and one of Jesse's best friends. She is voiced by Martha Plimpton. Biography Background Olivia is one of Jesse's closest friends. Unlike Axel, she is good with redstone technologies. She is also a very considerate person, shown when she makes a daylight sensor on the roof just for Reuben so that he won't be afraid when it's nighttime. "The Order of the Stone" She is seen in the beginning of the game with Jesse in their tree-house home asking hi my/her some rather odd questions. She gladly tells Jesse that she has successfully connected the lamps to her daylight sensor on the roof and that the lamps will light the whole place up for Reuben when it gets dark. However, once Jesse informed her that they will be taking Reuben with them to EnderCon, she began to feel uneasy about their idea and advised them not to because she didn't want to be judged by the people of EnderCon. On the road to EnderCon, she expresses her excitement of getting to meet Gabriel if they win the competition. Soon afterwards, she begins to feel insecure again, saying that they've never won before and that they don't have a chance this year because they have Reuben with them. The player then can choose to lighten up her spirit. She's come up with the idea of building an Enderman on their fireworks machine, if the player choose so, as she states that she's more terrified of Endermen than Creepers. Once the building competition starts, Aiden breaks a block nearby, setting Reuben's costume on fire. When Jesse and Petra are searching for Ivor, Jesse explains the situation to her. After getting past the usher, she along with the group go down in Ivor's basement. Once Ivor enters the room, the group hide. Olivia accidentally pushes over a potion; attracting Ivor's attention. Ivor grabs Olivia by the arm till Jesse and Petra reveal themselves. A Block and a Hard Place Once the Witherstorm attacks EnderCon, Olivia and the rest of the group flee to Gabriel's temple. Once the group is there, Olivia suggests that they go to find Ellegaard, while Axel wants to find Magnus. The player can choose whether to go with Olivia or Axel. Regardless of the player's choice, Olivia goes to find Ellegaard. Once there, Olivia is awed by Ellegaard and tries to help her, but keeps embarrassing herself by fainting. This makes Ellegaard lose her faith in Olivia. Overview Appearance Olivia has a medium-dark skin tone, black hair with two ponytails. She wears white earrings, and she also has a yellow hat with a pair of glasses on it.In episode 4 (A Block and Hard Place) in the battle against the Wither Storm she wears Ellegaard's hat and goggles. Personality Olivia appears to be a very nerdy, geeky, caring, and easily worried character. She's not very confident, but still tries'' to make the best out of the situations, regardless of how dire they are. She is also constantly worried about what other think about her and her friends. Items * Flint * Redstone Dust * Slimeblock Quotes ''"Would you rather fight a hundred chicken sized zombies or ten zombie sized chicken?" - '''Olivia '''asking Lukas and Jesse "Jesse: Can you throw up... like, inside your body? Olivia: Uh-huh. I know because i just did. about five times." - '''Olivia '''and Jesse Gallery Olivia Icon.png Jesse's Team.jpg Lukas Icon.png TLPYL The Gang.png Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Protagonists